


Ruby Red Slippers.

by Kali Cephirot (10AlliraDream84)



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Share my dreams, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10AlliraDream84/pseuds/Kali%20Cephirot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They throw Rachel a party, when she gets a part at a musical where she is, actually going to get paid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruby Red Slippers.

They throw Rachel a party, when she gets a part at a musical where she is, actually going to get paid.

"It's a very small part," Rachel will tell everyone, trying for modesty as if she hadn't phoned each one of them to say so and if she hadn't constantly updated her facebook for a straight week about it, and if she wasn't still bouncing about it. "But it does have a solo. And everyone should start small, right?"

"Look at her, trying to be humble," Santana mutters, rolling her eyes. "It's like watching a baby duck trying to walk."

"Speaking of 'walk'," Kurt says, his voice teasing and sly. "Blaine and I've got you something."

"Dude, it's still two month before it starts," Finn says, sounding a little as if he was panicking. Surely it was bad if his brother got his girlfriend something and Finn hadn't yet, right?

"Yes, but this is important," Kurt says, giving Rachel a wrapped box with a glittery silver ribbon.

Rachel looks at Kurt for a moment, sort of confused and wondering before she puts her drink down, moving to unwrap the present, careful not to tear into it, the way you do when you're not used to people giving you presents and you want to treasure everything, even the wrapping.

There's a black box there, and Rachel's face goes all soft and touched. Finn's kind of certain that her eyes got weepy, too. He leans forward, wondering what the hell Kurt gave her, only finding there a pair of red high heels.

Kurt shrugs one shoulder, his smile also soft and kind and nonchalant, the way he smiles when he is doing a genuinely nice thing.

"Silver would've followed the book, but Judy got the red ones."

Rachel nods, keeping hold of the box, tucked under one arm, the other one moving around Kurt's shoulders, her voice still full of wonder and tears.

"Thank you, Glinda." and Finn would've called on Rachel calling Kurt a girl's name - 'cause, seriously, not cool, and considering her dads and all Rachel SHOULD know that- except that Kurt's face does this thing where he seems small and vulnerable and kind and he tucks his head over Rachel's shoulder, nodding.

"Bring the house down, Elphie," Kurt murmurs, hugging Rachel just as tight.

Which doesn't make sense at all, Finn thinks, 'cause Rachel's second name is 'Jane', not Elphie. But they still look happy and touched so, that's okay.


End file.
